1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including an insertion section inserted into a narrow hole, and a cylindrical structure for an endoscope disposed at a distal end of the insertion section.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5323268 discloses a structure in which a cylindrical structure such as a nozzle that discharges fluid is rotated around a central axis thereof, and thereby attached to a distal end portion of an insertion section of an endoscope.